Power Of The Soul
by RedphoenixXIII
Summary: Kagome is seperated from the gang, on a journey to search for her lost memories, what awaits her on her journey
1. Chapter 1: Seperation

_**Inuyasha: Power Of The Soul **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I would like to though.**_

_**Chapter One: Seperation **_

_"Watch Out! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, as the demon of the day lunged toward a rather distracted half demon. Inuyasha snapped to attention at the sound of her voice and the scent of her worry in the wind, dodging the potentially fatal of instinct he turned to check on Kagome. She was holding her own, firing arrows against the onslaught of demons backing them all up to the cliff, purifying handfuls of the demons at once._

_Assured of her safety, Inuyasha returned his attention to the larger demon commanding the hoards attacking his friends. In his momentary distraction the beast was able to land a severe blow to Inuyasha's uninjured arm, which necessary shattered the bone; this thing could send waves of crushing force through an opponent with the slightest contact. _

_Stifling his cry of pain Inuyasha switched the tetsusaiga to his less injured arm, which was hardly an improvement since the deep gash on his forearm depleted him of much of the strength necessary to wield his sword effectively._

_"Inuyasha!" Cried Kagome in high concern, firing an arrow towards the foe closing in on the half demon. The large demon cried out as the sacred arrow embedded itself in the demon arm. Its flesh twisted and sizzled as it was purified, the arm falling away from the torso, only for the surrounding troops to converge and merge together forming a new limb for the demon _

_"Oh no," Kagome said, slightly embarrassed for having increased the big demon towards Kagome _

_"Get out of my way weaklings" The half demon ordered, gathered his remaining strength to use the wind scar, with only one hand it wouldn't be very powerful but hopefully it would be enough to refocus the demon's attention away from Kagome _

_Just as the newly regenerated demon arm shot towards Kagome who had destroyed the previous one, Inuyasha brought down the tetsusaiga with as much force as possible sending a weak wind scar spiraling at the fiend. Weak as it was the blast was able to offset the youkai's balance just enough to divert his aim away from the Kagome, and causing the giant demon to collapse on it own, sending tremors through the ground._

_Inuyasha raised his glance to Kagome visually reassuring himself that she was unharmed, their eyes met briefly and she smiled her thanks. His answering smile was abruptly cut off when he realized exactly where she was standing._

_The demon army had successfully driven the gang to the cliff's edge and the miko stood there on the very ledge, bow in hand, her quiver empty, and with a demon able to shatter bone with a stroke, within three feet from her, who was now stirring into action. All thoughts of the fight disappeared as his mind went into rescue mode, ignoring the wounds in his limbs and torso, he charged towards the Kagome._

_Confusion graced Kagome features, at this sudden change in demeanor. She took a moment to gage her surroundings for the cause if the trouble, but it was too late, the deep booming of the demon's wave power was drowning out all else._

_The cliff crumbled as the demon pressed his hand into the earth at her feet. Inuyasha watched as if in slow motion, her chocolate eyes filled with realization as she fell back into the cavernous abyss, his legs seemed like jelly as he ran, and they refused to increase their speed to save Kagome _

_"Sango, Miroku, hurry up with those demons!" he yelled back to the youkai surrounded demonslayer and monk. Reaching the cliff he thrust out an arm latching onto the falling miko, as she disappeared from view. His clawed and bloodied hand grasped the girl's forearm, unable to pull her back to safety due to his various injuries, but only prevent her from falling to her death._

_"Always getting into trouble, Kagome" Inuyasha grumbled to the women clutching onto his bleeding arm his blood staining her ivory skin scarlet. Weakly he pulled, only to wince as a hiss of pain escaped his lips, and his wounds protested burning in agony. She noticed, "Inuyasha," she whispered, a note of sad seriousness coloring her voice, then so softly he could hardly hear her, "Let me go Inuyasha"_

_The half demon stared at her as she if she had grown a few extra heads in a second, before realizing her seriousness and shouting, without care of the demons his other companions were battling. "Are you crazy Kagome, no way a human like you could survive that fall!"_

_Without hesitation or fear Kagome snapped back at him viciously, "Inuyasha with those injuries neither can you! You can't even pull me back over you're in so much pain." Her voice grew softer as she spoke of his pain._

_"Feh! Not a chance Kagome, you're not gettin' off that easy!" The girl rolled her eyes at the hanyou supporting her as if she wasn't hanging off a cliff. He turned away from her to shout, and hide his wince of pain as she slipped slightly in his grasp, "Miroku hurry the hell up!"_

_"If you haven't noticed, Inuyasha we're a little busy ourselves!" shouted the monk in reply, oblivious to his friend's situation, as he smashed in an demon's head._

_"Damnit," muttered Inuyasha as his fingers around the girl's arm started to loosen without permission. Kagome examined her friend's face noticing his furrowed brow of determination and his slackened grip, she knew him well enough to know what would happen, If I don't do something soon, she thought, he'll end up going over the cliff too._

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's my only choice," she whispered before pulling her arm out of his slackened grip._

_Fear latched onto Inuyasha as Kagome fell deeper and deeper out of his reach, her school uniform fluttering around her body. "NO!"_

_Her lips moved in response but no audible sound accompanied her order, as she plummeted downward._

_Inuyasha cried out with a with pain deeper than that of his wounds as he watched helplessly the women he had once sworn to protect fall, wearing a whimsical smile on her delicate lips._

_"KAGOME!" the voice of a desperate Inuyasha _


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Bonds

_**Chapter 2: Lost Bonds **_

_"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha _

_"Miroku, doesn't that sound like Inuyasha?" Sango yelled, while smashing a demon to bits with a mighty swing of the hiraikotsu. She raised her weapon above her head preparing for another swing when she realized, the demons were leaving the general was pulling back with his troops._

_"The demons are retreating," Miroku stated what Sango already had noticed ignoring her earlier question. The two snapped out of their confused musings when they heard Inuyasha's frantic voice._

_"Kagome, hold on, I'm comin' don't do anything stupid!" To most it would have seemed like weak denial on the hanyou's part, but to Miroku and Sango it was a bright alarm warning of future recklessness._

_The two companions ran toward their friend, praying he wouldn't do anything stupid to try and __save__ Kagome. Sango signaled to Kiara who flew down gracefully with Shippou clinging to her back. "Are the d-demons g-gone, d-did w-we w-win?" stuttered the tiny kitsune._

_From the sound Inuyasha's making I doubt it," replied Sango._

_"Sango," Miroku thought aloud, "Doesn't it seem odd that they would suddenly retreat when they were clearly at the advantage? What do you suppose their target was?"_

_"Kagome!" the shriek/growl made it clear, and answered Miroku question, their worry for Kagome urged the others to move faster toward Inuyasha, fueling their limited energy._

_When the rest of the gang caught up to Inuyasha he was attempting to scale down the side of the cliff, muttering under his breath something that sounded strangely like "gotta' hurry…Kagome …baka cliff…damn youkai…"_

_"Inuyasha…?" Sango didn't quite know how to voice her suspicions about the whereabouts of her friend, so instead she glanced at Miroku expectantly._

_"Where is Lady Kagome?" he finished for her simply, he too weary of an outburst._

_"She'll be fine!" the hanyou snapped violently from his place on the cliff, "Kagome!" then softer so that the humans couldn't hear, "It my fault I gotta hurry."_

_Connecting the muttered dots the kitsune jumped to conclusions as always, "You dropped her!" Shippou accused, jumping off Kiara and alerting his friends to his presence._

_"I didn't drop her damn bitch she let go of hand!" Inuyasha was struggling to find a foot hold on the rocky summit, desperately trying to reach Kagome, despite his rapid blood loss._

_"Inuyasha you cannot assist Lady Kagome, she never would have survived the fall." Miroku broke the news they were all unwilling to accept with a somber voice._

_"Feh! I'm not just gonna leave her there!"_

_"Even if she's still alive, you shall be of no use to her in your condition; you must rest and treat your wounds." Miroku's logic was lost on the hanyou but each word cut deep into Sango and Shippou, as the reality of what Miroku was implying snuck in. Kagome, the women they had come to love as a sister and mother, was gone._

_"We will search for her in the morning, now your injuries are the most pressing concern." The monk continued in an attempt to coach the hanyou away from the cliff._

_"It'll be too late then, we have to get Kagome now!" he insisted, losing his already shaky footing in frustration, and falling away from the ledge._

_"Kiara," Sango ordered, jumping onto the feline's back, refusing to lose another friend that day, Instead of crying like she so desperately wished to, she sprang into action, catching the plummeting Inuyasha as kiara swept under him. He struggled against her, insisting he needed to save Kagome, which only brought tears to the slayer's eyes._

_When they landed next to Miroku, Inuyasha lurched forward towards the cliff again, when Miroku's staff hit him squarely on the head, hard, rendering him unconscious. "We need to tend to his wounds, he would never had seen reason."_

_Sango just nodded, moving over to Shippo's hunched frame on the ledge. She heard a distinct sniffle from the kitsune, and could've sworn she heard a soft cry of ' Kagome'. Kneeling down slightly, Sango wrapped her arms around the crying boy, letting her own tears fall, as he buried his face in her lap. Miroku approached and placed his arms around them both lending them strength, he did not cry but wore a deeply grieved expression, and in an uncharacteristic show of somberness, did not once try to stroke Sango's backside. Kiara approached nuzzling her mistress and friend, as she too grieved for Kagome._

_The picture was complete, Shippo, sobbing into Sango's lap, Sango crying into Miroku's shoulder, Miroku, holding them both, Kiara, howling in sorrow to the blue sky as she hovers over her friends protectively, and Inuyasha, unconscious three feet away, his slumbering mind plagued with guiltly thoughts of Kagome who had gone over the edge._


	3. Chapter 3: His Broken Promise

_**Chapter 3: His Broken Promise**_

_{Inuyasha's Dream}_

_His legs wouldn't move, the demon's hand struck the ground, realization dawned in her eyes. She was falling . When he reached for her his hand felt only air. She continued to fall yet a sad smile graced her lips. She spoke yet he heard nothing save the blood pounding in his own ears. He called out to her yet he had no voice. Her eyes were sad and filled with a message he could not hear._

"_Let me Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as she was seen falling deeper into the darkness _

_Anguish, it gripped at his heart as she grew smaller with distance, he tried jumping after her, but his numb body did not t respond for it was dead and frozen. All at once there were silence, then a light flashed showing Kagome unharmed _

_Her face remained unmarred, peaceful even. He approached her wishing that it was possible for her to have survived such injuries, knowing the impossibility and wishing it had been him instead. _

_He had taken one step toward the girl before her eyes met with his eyes, seeing the warm eyes he knew very well hurried to grasp her in his arms, she spoke, her voice echoing around him. "Inuyasha! Don't worry about me", ignoring her reply, Inuyasha rushed to hold her in his arms, his hands passed through trying to hold Kagome, he slowing started fearing the worst _

_Kagome spirit shattered into nothingness, in a instant Inuyasha felt severe guilt and sorrow from losing another most important person in his life, he yelled in anguish _

_(End Dream}_

_Inuyasha blotted to consciousness, the words of Kagome ringing in his all too sensitive ears. 'Kagome, please let her be alive let it have been a nightmare.' The camp was dark as he surveyed it Sango and Miroku were a ways off, deep in hushed conversation not even Inuyasha's ears could pick up. Scanning the site Inuyasha found his target; Kagome's sleeping bag and yellow backpack were set up near the remains of the fire. _

_Breathing a sigh of relief the hanyou crawled towards the form illuminated only by the glowing embers of the fire's ashes and his superb night vision. If he had paid any attention to his nose he would have realized much sooner that it was not Kagome beneath the covers but a sobbing Shippou curled into a sleeping Kiara. So instead Inuyasha trusted his eyes and the sight of the crying kitsune and empty sleeping bag brought confirmation of his worst fears._

_Kagome was dead. It wasn't a dream._

_"No! She can't be!" His rather loud denial alerted the others to his awakened state._

_Miroku and Sango rushed over to the hanyou and the now screaming/crying Shippou. "Calm down Inuyasha," Miroku coaxed while Sango attempted to hush Shippou's wailing._

_"Calm down, calm down! How do you expect me to calm down when Kagome could be bleeding to death! I have to find her now!"_

_To the surprise of both Inuyasha and Miroku, Sango spoke up, "She's gone Inuyasha let it go! Can't you see you're not the only one hurting here!" anger and pain coated her words tears welling up in her eyes. Shippou still lay curled in her lap taking a small comfort in the familiar presence._

_Taken aback by the sudden outburst, it took a moment for the hanyou to reply softly, "So you're just gonna give up?" All was quite except for Shippou's sniffles. "At the very least," he relented after a few rather uncomfortably silent moments, "We should find her body-" everyone cringed and Shippou broke into fresh sobs "-and give her a proper burial." The others nodded in agreement, by now day was breaking in the distance, both the monk and slayer unaware of the plan formulating in the hanyou's mind. "Good, now they won't try to stop me, not that it matters, it'd just slow me down, and I need to hurry if Kagome's still alive she hasn't got a lot of time left. Just hang on a little longer Kagome" He pushed out the thought as if the girl would somehow hear him and respond. Hope was there, present within his thoughts, but it was dim, very dim._


	4. Chapter 4: She Missing

_**Chapter 4: She Missing **_

_'Hang on Kagome.' Inuyasha sent out the thought repeatedly, as if by some chance Kagome could hear him._

_It didn't take long for Inuyasha to sniff out the exact spot Kagome fell from and soon they were all atop Kiara on a steep decline to the base of the cliff._

_"Definitely the right place, judging by all the demon remains." Sango commented, kicking a severed head away from them as she dismounted Kiara._

_"Yes, Sango, I'm sensing strong traces of spiritual energy." Miroku agreed, hopping down from Kiara as well._

_"It Impossible to tell, though I doubt the aura belongs to anyone else. Can you pick up her scent around here Shippou?" All the monk received as reply was a shake of the kitsune's head. "How about you Inuyasha?" He looked around for the inu hanyou but saw no signs of his whereabouts. "Inuyasha?" The monk called again._

_"Miroku, over here." called Sango who had wondered off following the trail of slain youkai. Where the carcasses were thickest was Inuyasha, nose to the ground, sniffing furiously at a pool of blood._

_"Is that…?" Sango couldn't finish her question as it was all too apparent what she wanted to know. Since Inuyasha hadn't answered Shippou finally hopped off Kiara and took a whiff of the red substance, turning to Sango he tried nodding but the return of tears welling in the kitsune' s eyes was all the answers needed._

_Being the only one able to keep his emotions under check enough Miroku had the sense to ask, "If this is her blood…then where is Lady Kagome's body?" Everyone looked at him strangely even Kiara, but Inuyasha's gaze scared him most, it looked almost hopeful. A wave of sympathy and pity for his friend couldn't stop the undeniable logic from voicing itself. "No one could have survived the blood loss, yet alone that fall." He let it sink in but when the hanyou opened his mouth to argue, the monk anticipated his words adding, "There are no blood trails leading away, she couldn't have simply gotten up and walked away."_

_"There's still a chance she alive," he muttered feebly. _

_Silence reigned for a few long, minutes; Shippou was the one who broke it, voicing the question that everyone was thinking, "But…if she's not here…wh…where is she?" No one answered, still busy pondering their own thoughts, Sango and Miroku wondering how the body could have been removed without a trace to follow, and why. While Inuyasha held on firmly to the chance that she had left under her own power, despite the lethal amount of blood mocking him from its place on the ground, Shippou simply waiting for someone to tell him what had happened to his mother figure._

_Miroku, ever the voice of reason spoke up, "Assuming that this is Lady Kagome's blood and she was taken somehow, then who do we know that would benefit from abducting her body and for what purpose?"_

_"How the hell should we know?" Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for the detective work right then, "The only damn smells around here are Kagome and stinking dead youkai." He continued not seeing the importance of his own words._

_Miroku and Sango exchanged a significant glance, something that Shippo beside them easily picked up on, "You don't think those demons were after Kagome do you?" unfortunately not even Shippo could really say it was a total surprise "it wouldn't be the first time, only this time it had worked"_

_"It would explain why they left right after she fell." Sango admitted reasonably._

_"And by the looks of things here," Miroku added, surveying the wreckage of the demon army surrounding the blood stain, "Lady Kagome went down fighting, quite literally." Ashes of purified youkai were indeed present within the carcasses of the dead demons, along with a very familiar bow and the splinters of its quiver._

_Inuyasha actually smiled slightly at the last part, 'she better of fought,' was all he could think. "So Naraku had his new incarnation come after Kagome, that ain't exactly anything new, he's always trying to take her jewel shards."_

_Miroku nodded sadly. "Yes, however, the difference is this time he has succeeded, and has most likely taken her body," Inuyasha flinched at the word 'body' but made no comment, too busy trying to sort through his own thoughts. "the question is 'why' what could Naraku possibly gain from taking Lady Kagome's body?" Miroku continued._

_"Well, if we know one thing about Naraku is that he likes to play with us. He's probably planning on using her against have her fight us," venom filled Sango's voice, her knuckles turning white as suppressed rage fought its way to the surface, "Like he did with Kohaku" _

_She hissed softly pain for the thought of losing her best friend to the sane cruel plot she had lost her brother to be cut afresh with the possibility of it. Shippo jumped up onto Sango's shoulder patting her check in understanding sympathy. Sango angry shaking faded and she smiled brightly as Shippo perched on her shoulder._

_"If Lady Kagome were to be reanimated in the same manner as Kohaku that would indeed present a problem." Miroku mused over the possibility of such a complication. "No good can come from Naraku gaining control of spiritual energy as strong as Lady Kagome's," he paused wary of Inuyasha's reaction to his next statement mentally declaring it safe enough he voiced his last thought, "We also don't need another Kikyo wondering around." Other than the twitch of his dog ears Inuyasha didn't react, Miroku released a breath thankful to have avoided an explosive outcome._

_Inuyasha had actually barely heard Miroku ramblings, he wasn't sure about Naraku's motives, nut he had come to know the vile cretin pretty well._

_As 2 days have passed, Inuyasha and the gang was searching for any clues on Kagome whereabouts, stopping a every village for any information._

_"Well at least Miroku's phony exorcisms are good for something." Shippo tried at optimism, it wasn't working too well. They had been traveling village to village asking about Kagome, figuring it would be pointless to go back to the cliff, and clue from there would be long gone, but no one had seen nor heard of a priestess is strange clothing carrying jewel shards._

_"How is Mroku helping? What's a place to stay when it doesn't get us any closer to Kagome?" Growled a very irritated Inuyasha_

_"Now, now Inuyasha, fighting amongst ourselves shall get us nowhere." Chastised a hypocritical Miroku as his 'cursed' hand wandered toward a nodding Sango._

_Sango's right eye twitched feverously, not again, was the collective thought as they watched a bright red handprint form on the monk's cheek at Sango's cry of, "Hentai!"_

_"When will he ever learn?" Inuyasha just nodded in agreement at Shippou's statement. Something was off about scene, he suspected it had something to do with Kagome not being there to analyze Miroku and Sango behavior, and lecture the former about groping not being the way to a woman's heart. Kami he even missed her lectures._


	5. Chapter 5: Kagome Encounter

_**Chapter 5: Kagome's Encounter **_

_In her mind, everything was the same at the Higurashi household, grandpa was telling ridulous stories again, mom was preparing dinner as usual and Souta was playing with Boyu the family cat, suddenly w__hen she heard an voice she didn't understand the words that feel from her lips, nor did she comprehend her own reasoning for pulling her arm away from whatever force held her up. One thing however she did understand; a voice was shrieking "Nooo!" in agonized rage, and a desperate cry filled the air coating her in a strange blanket of familiarity, her name: "KAGOME!"_

_She could have smiled, she heard her name, but the dream/memory continued on. Kagome felt herself falling, into the rapid river below, getting swept away futher and further away as the current was too strong until something hard hit back of her head to knock her __unconscious then everything suddenly turned black, knowing she would drowned where she believed she had died but an bright small light flashed then a voice was heard _

"_At long last, I have waited to be awakened, you are the one I seek"_

"_Wait who are you" _

"_My name is Hikari" _

_Kagome etched forward to see who was speaking, a figure slowly appeared walking toward her, light surrounded it whole body, the same pink light she,had , Kagome stared a the figure, it was an creature, It resembles a pure white horned deer with white gold hair flowing through the air, it walked towards Kagome when it stopped in front of her, its blue eyes met with her chocolate brown eyes then it spoke _

"_I have waited so long for you Kagome!"_

"_How do you know my name" _

"_I been waiting for you for so long" the light slowly faded the figure slowly disappearing Kagome stood there shouting_

"_WAIT A MINUTE" _

"_Kagome preserve your light " the voice echoed before disappearing completely _

"_What, I could'nt hear you, please wait"_

_There were silence _

_Kagome blotted to consciousness to find herself in a place unfamilar to her, she noticed her head and wounds were bandaged, she scans her surroundings when a elderly woman walked in._

"_Your awake now child" Kagome slowly tried to get up but pain shot down her body the elderly woman caught her as she fell _

"_You should't try to move, you are hurt very badly" _

"_Where am I" Kagome slowly sitting backdown in her bed _

"_A village, I found you by the river, you been unconscious for 3 days, you were very fortunate to survive, it seems that something protected you._

_Kagome remembered her dream, the spirit she saw. she tried to remember what it was ._

_The elderly woman noticed her quiet reaction_

"_Is something the wrong" _

_Kagome gently nodded her head "Nothing the matter" _

"_What is your name" asked the elderly women _

"_My name is Kagome" replied Kagome _

"_Kagome, a nice name indeed"_

"_Eeemm excuse me, was there anyone else when you found me _

"_I afraid you were the only one I found, why do you ask" _

"_I don't know, all I recall is someone calling my name but I can't remember anything" _

_The elderly woman replied "I see, it seems you lost your memories as well, you can stay here as long as you like Kagome, I am sure your memories will return, but first you need to rest" _

"_Thank you very much" said Kagome with gratitiude _

"_Oh yes, I need to give you something, I sure these belong to you, they were closeby when I found you" _

_The elderly woman, handed a small bottle containing five jewel shards, they glowed brighter when Kagome simply grasped the bottle _

"_Thank you very much" _

"_Now you need to rest okay" _

"_Right" Kagome nodded in agreement _

_**The Next Few Days **_

_Kagome was out of bed, well enough to move around, the villagers have gotten having Kagome around in the village, she brought peace of mind to those around her with her presense, she helped out in the village in gratitude, unfortunately her memories was still lost, but it was peaceful everyday._

_The next day in the hut she was thinking about many things, Her dream and the jewel shards around her neck, "Will I ever I get my memories back I wonder" _

_"Good morning Lady Kagome how are you?" the children greeted the raven haired women . _

_she helped out looking after the children during her stay who took a liking to her while she was staying at Setsuna's house, K agome smiled kindly, had come to know that she was constantly helping others with kind words and warm smiles, "I'm good, thank you very much for asking children" _

_Setsuna walked in after smiling as the children was gathered around Kagome.  
"Come on now children, give Kagome and myself some privacy please"_

"_Of course, Lady Setsuna" all the children hurried outside_

"_I believe that the children have taken a liking towards you Kagome " _

"_I should be grateful that you letting me stay here Lady Setsuna" _

"_Anyone is welcomed in our village, were you able to remember anything about your past"_

_Kagome nodded in disappointment "I'm sorry nothing is coming back to me" _

"_I see, do not worry I' sure they will return someday, Just be patience" _

_It was mid day when Kagome stiffened at the unfamiliar tingling sensation, Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder trying to get the women attention. "Kagome what is it?" Reading the otherworldly expression on her face." I sensing something coming" Kagome nodded honing in at the source following the feint trail of glowing pink energy, that only she could see_.

_Outside, panic and terror was arising as everyone was running to safety, a large dragon demon was attacking the village, smashing everything in its path, villagers fired arrows and spears to drive it away, angered the demon thrusted it tail towards the villagers, Kagome watched in horror, and noticed a small glow on the demon forehead, taking a nearby quiver and bow she ran towards she held her bow and arrow ready to fire, thinking "The jewel is in the forehead, this arrow will never reach from this angle."_

_The demon then noticed her, a hiss answered her statement, "Yyyoouu havvee jeeweel ssshardsss. Givvvee thheem tto mee."_

_Ignoring the demon's request Kagome stood her ground, notching an arrow. The youkai lunged with wicked speed, lowering its head to attack. Setsuna's yell of "Look out Kagome!" it was unnecessary as Kagome dodged the blow, an light surrounding her deflected any damage she might have otherwise received._

_Kagome fired her arrow towards the youkai's forehead, the arrow glowed very brightly as it soared toward the demon , Kagome noticed the energy around her arrow took on a strange shape, the same thing she saw in her dream, The arrow soared as it hit the demon forehead dead on, the demon yelled in severe pain, it fell to the ground before distingrating completely _

_Momentarily pushing aside the shock that was her life, Kagome scanned the ashes at her feet quickly locating the tinged pink aura of a slightly tainted jewel shard. As soon as her figures made contact with the jewel it purified, its glow flashing white before returning to a pure pink glow. _

_Setsuna ran towards her "Kagome, are you alight" _

"_Yes, I'm fine, Lady Setsuna" _

"_That was amazing Lady Kagome, We didn't know your were a priestess" _

"_An priestess, I didn't know myself, but I felt I needed to do something" she stared at her bow _

"_Why was demon attacking here, I wonder" _

"_Eeemm Lady Setsuna, I believe it was after me, it all my fault " _

_Kagome noticed the wrecked homes and the many injured people, she felt guilty as she could have prevented this _

"_It not your fault Kagome besides you're the one who saved our village, we should be thanking you" _

_The village was rebuilding the village the demon wrecked and Setsuna helped tend the injured, Kagome helped along the way _

_End of the day _

_Resting at Setsuna house, Kagome recalled what happened yesterday and stared at the little bottle of jewel shards around her neck and the recovered shard from yesterday with the others. She now had six shards, she wondered is she collecting them for some apparent reason, that what she thought, then Setsuna walk in _

"_Eemm Lady Setsuna, can I talk to you"_

"_Kagome, what is it" _

"_I have decided to I want to travel, I feel that I can recover my memeories this way" _

"_I see, it your choice Kagome" _

_The next day village border _

"_Kagome, are you sure about this" _

"_Yes I am sure, I think more bigger demons will come, if I stay here any longer" _

_The villagers bidded their farewell to Kagome before she left _

"_I'm extremely grateful for all you done" Kagome replied _

"_Be careful Kagome on your way" asked Setsuna _

"_I will, and take care yourself" replies Kagome _

_Kagome started walking armed with a bow and a quiver full of arrows and supplies, further and further until the village was out of sight _


	6. Chapter 6: Bonds that Binds them

_Chapter 6: Bonds That Binds Them _

_"Inuyasha we can't just stay here," Sango chastised the brooding half demon. Miroku standing behind her stepped in when said which Inuyasha didn't respond to. "She is right, the best way to help Lady Kagome is to defeat Naraku and avenge her death, staying here is not helping." Sango and Inuyasha winced the former glancing backwards to make sure Shippo hadn't hear, talk of Kagome still reduced him to tears, thankfully he was asleep next to Kiara. Miroku continued ignoring the sudden increase in tension. _

_"Most likely Naraku has taken Lady Kagome's body, (wince) when we defeat Naraku we can repossess the body (wince) and put her to rest." Inuyasha had to admit the damn monk sounded reasonable, and he would like nothing more than to rush in and beat the crap out of Naraku simply to relieve his frustration, but Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that wasn't the way to help Kagome. And helping Kagome came first, it had to. He couldn't just forget and go on a vengeance kick, not when that dream still plagued his mind no matter if he was asleep or not, nor while there was even the slightest chance she was still alive, this would be the first place she came if that was the case._

_Days had passed since Kagome had disappeared and still Inuyasha refused to leave the sight, camping up on the ledge nightly. Shippo hardly spoke utterly refusing to go near the cliff, and never left Kiara's side. Inuyasha was worse; his vocal abilities had been strictly limited to grunts, growls, and mutters to no one. Miroku hadn't once slipped in his cool level headed façade; the only indication that he was grieving was the pure lack of perverted comments. Sango had stepped into a motherly roll taking caring of all the others before herself, doing anything to distract her from the missing presence of Kagome, and lack of leads to her whereabouts. Inuyasha and Shippou had both been unable to pick up on any other scents near the so dubbed 'kidnap' scene except Kagome and the demons', nor was there a trail of any kind to hint at Kagome's departure._

_Three days had passed and still Inuyasha felt that to give up his search now would be wrong, a betrayal, so despite protests from the rest of the gang Inuyasha would proceed, everyday to the kidnap scene in a futile search for more clues. Kagome's yellow pack had become a sort of shrine, no one touched it, though they knew food and supplies lay inside, the only thing of its normal contents that was missing was the medical kit that Kagome had taken out prior to battle._

_The wounds to Inuyasha's stomach and arms hardly pained him he had regained full use of one arm but the shattered one was currently in a make shift sling. Three days had passed and that nagging suspicion in his gut, was still telling him Kagome was alive, and she needed his help._

_Its been over a month, the moon's waning again as it was then.' Inuyasha sighed inwardly as thoughts of life without Kagome flooded his mind._

_Though Shippo had stopped bursting into sobs at the thought of her, Inuyasha could still hear the soft sniffles too quiet for human ears, as the little fox demon called out for her in his sleep. Miroku was back to his old self, flirting shamelessly with any women in the area, for some reason unknown to Inuyasha the monk had restrained from his usual habit of groping Sango at every chance he got. Sango seemed to be handling the absence of her segregate sister quite well. After all, Kagome wasn't the first sibling Naraku had taken from her, the pain only increased her desire for Naraku's death, and Kohaku's freedom; Kagome's too if she was being controlled in the same way._

_The search for the jewel shards and the villain who possessed the majority of them had gone nowhere. They had no new leads, no rumors to check up on and without Kagome's ability to sense the shards; their quest had become little more than mindless wandering._

_To the others Kagome was dead, someone to be mourned and avenged, but Inuyasha refused to accept that forcing himself to see her as someone to find, save and yell at for making him lug around her stupid backpack, which he did dutifully everyday, no one touched the thing but him. 'Kagome ain't dead, she'd come back just to sit me.' He absent mindedly fingered the prayer beads around his neck almost expecting them to pull him to the ground as they had so many times before, almost wishing it would happen._

_No he wouldn't just greive and move on, Kagome would kill him if he gave up on her so easily. No she was out there, waiting, and damnit he was gonna find her._

_Sango and Miroku sat near the fire, something about their travels of late was troubling Sango, but voicing her concerns to Miroku would be difficult especially when it concerned her. With Inuyasha and Shippo's hearing holding a private conversation was near impossible and she wasn't keen on the fore mentioned eavesdroppers' outbursts at the mention of her name._

_She sighed and Miroku beside her looked up unspoken questions in his violet eyes. Shaking her head slightly, Sango flicked a pointed glance at the tree, both monk and slayer knew hid the half demon. Miroku nodded in understanding, they had become masters of silent conversation recently, he immediately knew her thoughts concerned her._

_Kagome's name had become a taboo for those wishing to avoid death at Inuyasha hands and hysterical tears from Shippo. He had his suspicions about what was worrying Sango, he too thought it odd that Naraku had not acted yet. If indeed he controlled Kagome then why wait so long to use her to make them all yield? It would certainly bring down Inuyasha, none of them especially Inuyasha, had the heart to attack Kagome._

_Naraku held all the cards, yet he didn't play them, this was very unlike their foe. 'The only logical explanation,' the monk mentally concluded, 'is that he believes her to be alive, but he was no doubt the one that had ordered the attack at the cliff.' It made prefect sense Narku feared Kagome, that's why he had always made her a main target. 'But Kagome-sama was untrained, so powerful as she was she had no way to tap into that power.' Miroku reasoned he glanced at Sango; she too appeared deep in thought._

_Elsewhere _

_Kagome was resting at an inn unable to sleep, she stared outside from the window to look at the night sky, there was so many stars, she smiled as the many lights cheered her up which made her felt closer to finding clues to her lost memories and feelings_

_At the sametime elsewhere, Inuyasha sitting on the tree branch stared at night sky filled with stars worrying about Kagome wondering was she alright, "I definitely find you Kagome"_

_The stars shoned brightly at Inuyasha promise to Kagome _


End file.
